


Home

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amy and Kathryn in the background laughing at the idiots, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, M/M/M, OT3, One day I'll come up with good titles, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: "Whatever he was oblivious to didn’t matter; he still felt like he was home."Prompt: Ethan comes out to Mark and Tyler and things go well, but not when he comes out to his parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely do disclaimers but this feels absolutely necessary: No disrespect is meant towards Ethan's family or anyone else involved.

The thing about coming out was that the experience was hardly ever simple to explain. Ethan had spent a good time trying to come out to himself, first of all, trying to blame his feelings on confusion or some bullshit excuse like that. Once he finally accepted it, he spent some more time hiding it all away from the world, fearful and ashamed even though he kept telling himself there was no reason for those feelings to take over. But it was fine, right? Ethan was just… _Human_. And humans felt fear and shame sometimes. When the time came, he’d sort those feelings out.

His life started anew when he moved to LA. Things were different here, Ethan felt more free and independent than ever, which led him to start shedding those feelings that kept weighing him down. When he did come out, it happened as easily as breathing. He was out getting coffee with Tyler and Mark when the tallest of the three pointed out the pretty barista at the counter seemed completely charmed by Ethan. He glanced at her and smiled softly, shaking his head and confessing he wasn’t interested in women. When he first heard the words coming out of his own mouth, Ethan was petrified. Conversation about the new videos they were planning continued flowing between the other two, as if what Ethan just said was completely normal. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized: _It was normal._

In his innocence, though, Ethan failed to realize things were fundamentally different after that nonchalant confession. Perhaps because he’d been bracing himself for a negative reaction once he came out to someone, the fact that he was getting positive attention for it went completely over his head. In fact, he was just so elated that Mark had no hesitation to step into Ethan’s personal space while filming something ridiculous (Mark was always a touchy-feely guy, after all) that he missed the look Tyler gave the other when it happened. He failed to notice the long stares, the childish rivalry, flirty jokes that were not entirely jokes, and the amusement on Amy and Kathryn’s part. If ever he caught on to something, Ethan couldn’t figure out what it was and ended up simply shrugging it off. Whatever he was oblivious to didn’t matter; he still felt like he was _home_.

Speaking of home, time seemed to fly. Soon enough Ethan was packing his bags to spend the holidays with his family. His nerves were slowly building up, as he had sort of made a pact with himself to come out to his family as well. It should go just as well, right? They were his family, they would understand it and love him regardless.

_…Right?_

There was nothing quite as heartbreaking as being rejected by one’s own family during the holidays. Ethan found himself staring at the house with his bags at his sides and a hole in his heart. The lights decorating the porch seemed dim and Ethan sort of hated them at the moment, all holiday cheer evading him. He stood there for at least a full minute before finally moving to find somewhere to spend the night. The pity he saw in the receptionist’s eyes made Ethan feel small enough to fit inside his suitcase. What a pathetic sight he must have been, searching for a cheap hotel room on Christmas Eve.

He flew back to LA as soon as he could, back to where he felt welcomed. Of course the house was empty, and Ethan wasn’t planning on telling anyone about his early return. He was just glad he had pre-filmed content to post and that he didn’t have to force himself to do anything at all other than feeling sorry for himself. Yep, a great time indeed.

Mark and Tyler arrived together one morning while Ethan was drinking coffee on the couch and checking his social media, some random cartoons playing on the TV. Ethan had to laugh; his unplanned presence scared the shit out of them before they realized what was going on.

“It’s not funny! Geez, don’t do that shit,” Mark complained with a hand over his chest while Ethan forced his laughter to stop.

Meanwhile, Tyler just looked confused. “When did you get here?”

 _That_ made Ethan stop laughing. “I flew back the day after Christmas.”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” Mark inquired, noticing the quick shift in Ethan’s body language. “Ethan?” He encouraged when he got no response.

“I was kinda kicked out,” Ethan muttered with a shrug, staring intently at his coffee mug. He heard steps and in his line of vision appeared to sets of feet. When he remained silent, both men crouched down in front of him, looking worried. After a deep breath, Ethan forced himself to explain what happened, his quiet voice gradually becoming heavier and thicker as his throat seemed close up and his eyes watered.

“I’m sorry, Ethan,” Tyler was the first one to speak, breaking the silence that had settled. “I’m sure things will get better. They’ll realize they’re being unreasonable and accept you.” The only response he got was the soft sound of Ethan’s quiet sobs. “---And if they don’t, plenty other people will. People who will love you, no matter what.”

“No,” Ethan argued. “My own family doesn’t want me, who else will?!”

Mark laughed. Immediately he felt Tyler’s reprimanding gaze on him and cleared his throat. “Sorry. It’s just--- That’s such bullshit, Ethan. Christ, you’ve literally had two guys fighting for your attention this whole time, and you think no one will want you? That’s _insane_.”

Ethan didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. His brain was still working around the memories he’d been trying to forget since coming back to LA, but Mark’s words brought his thoughts to a halt. _What?_

Then he thought back on the last few weeks, on Amy and Kathryn’s jokes that Ethan was seemingly never in on, on all the flirting he just laughed at, on the lingering hugs before leaving for the airport. _Seriously?_ Ethan’s cheeks grew warmer, his eyes were still solely fixed on his cooling coffee.

“You don’t have to fight for it,” He finally spoke, his voice small. “I got plenty of attention to give you _both_.” Perhaps this was the line Ethan had yet to cross with them. Maybe this was what would take the last bit of his hope away. He couldn’t help it that he was falling for two people, just like he couldn’t help that they were both men. Ethan sat nervously, his fingers tightening around the coffee mug. Tyler took it from his hands, always the observant one. Ethan forced himself to face them, finding Tyler and Mark looking at each other as if having a silent conversation.

“Sharing is caring,” Mark finally announced and jumped up to find a seat next to Ethan on the couch. Tyler rolled his eyes at him and set Ethan’s mug on the coffee table before he joined them, sitting on the other side of Ethan.

“What are we watching?” Tyler asked, once again letting the conversation flow as if what happened was just normal. And once again Ethan realized that maybe it just was.

The sound of them arguing over whether or not the show on TV was a good one made Ethan smile. He sunk back against the couch cushions feeling like the tension he had been feeling since returning could finally melt and he could finally get some actual rest. His eyes closed and the sound drifted away.

**He was home.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5:30am and I didn't proof read this because I'm lazy, forgive me.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
